Raggedly
by MariSeverus
Summary: Salió de la cárcel, pero perdió un amor. Sus hijos, están con nuevos hijos. Su esposa, tiene un nuevo esposo. ¿Qué ocurrirá con su vida, luego de tan desgarradora verdad? Lo que el matrimonio une, lo desune la prisión. Mi primer Dranny en teoría.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicado a: Mai

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Iba a salir de la cárcel, le había prometido que muy pronto estaría allí. Caminó a través de los largos pasillos y miró muchos rostros, ninguno le era conocido. Ninguno era ella. Pero era por ella; que había soportado lo que venía anexado con su nombre. Con su culpa. La cárcel, que por ella había soportado, no se comparaba con lo que estaba viendo.

Continuó caminando, con el corazón henchido de aquellos sentimientos. Esperaba encontrarla aún, sentada en aquella cama donde la dejó. Encontrarla allí, bajo las sombras de la noche, entre sábanas y sonrisas.

Pero seguramente ya no encontraría nada semejante. Seguramente encontraría años de diferencia, pensamientos desiguales. El color nuevo de la habitación donde solían dormir. Donde solían quedarse por las tardes lluviosas.

Ya no le parecía cursi e infantil, allí quería estar desde el primer momento en que estaba mirando la luz del sol. Suspiró en silencio y miró a su alrededor. No había nada más que murallas de concreto y una jungla de piedra.

Pero sabía que más allá de todo eso, estaba ella. Que la encontraría pronto, en cuanto lo dejaran solo.

― Te puedes ir, ya cumpliste condena― le dijeron y él asintió en silencio. No dijo nada, puesto que sus palabras las había reservado para ella, en cuanto la viera.

Pero su corazón no dejaba latir a su mente, que le comentaba que posiblemente todo estaba finalizado. Finiquitado. ¿Y si ella tenía una nueva vida? Prometió que esperaría, pero las promesas tenían su límite y eran tan volátiles cual viento.

Caminó una vez más, bajo el sol inclemente. Había olvidado cómo se sentía eso. Cómo se sentía la caricia del viento en las mejillas, que los dedos respiraran una vez más.

Pero al llegar, se encontró con muchas cosas. Con llaves cambiadas, con una casa totalmente distinta y con un ambiente totalmente nuevo. Pensó que los cambios eran para vivir mejor. Pero en ese momento, todo era mentira.

Su corazón se vio engañado y la razón ganó valor.

Ella tenía otra familia, ella tenía nuevos hijos. Ella era otra, estaba totalmente cambiada. Se veía feliz, mientras que él solo se retorcía en su rabia, en su odio.

Ya no estaría más para él. Entonces, él tampoco estaría más para ella.

― Eres feliz, estando con otro― Fue lo que dijo al mirarla tan sonriente, cuidando de sus dos hijos, de tres hijos más. Ella nunca tomó en cuenta que eran familias distintas.

Nunca lo comprendería. Nunca, aunque ella dijera miles de perdones. Aunque ella quisiera remendar su error, nunca entendería lo que había hecho con su vida.

La había vuelto nada. Trizas.

* * *

Escribiría más, pero ánimos no tengo. Es aparte de "Solitario" mi otro Draco/Ginny. Luego de salir de prisión, luego de que ambos decidieron sostener una vida. Espero que les guste.

Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.


	2. Chapter 2

Su vida acabada, desecha y envuelta en otra. A su regreso, nada más que eso podía ofrecer. Estaba sentado en medio de la calle, sintiéndose como un inútil. Había estado presos por delitos que no había cometido a ciencia cierta. Pero Dumbledore ya estaba muerto para desmentirlo, Severus Snape seguramente estaba moribundo en alguna parte.

Ya no quedaba nada que rescatar. Todo se había acabado y la historia tenía que continuar. Caminó fuera de aquella calle, sin rumbo específico. Incapaz siquiera de pensar hacia dónde ir. No importaba. Ni que un auto lo arrollara. El amor de su vida, en poco tiempo... ya lo había cambiado. Ya había decidido que su vida juntos había terminado.

Y no podía ser peor que eso. Nada podría.

Se detuvo bajo la luz intermitente de un poste que estaba por extinguirse. Alzó su varita y acabó con la angustiante sensación parpadeante, de que había hecho todo mal y no lo había considerado antes.

Sonrió en el silencio de la fría brisa, la fría luz ya había desaparecido y los vidrios rotos lo bañaban.

La mentira era como un prisma. En sus múltiples caras, veía la distorsión del mundo. La distorsión de la realidad. Su realidad.

— Ya no queda más que buscar aquí. Será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo, no soportaría saber que incluso ella me ha olvidado.

Caminó nuevamente sin rumbo, por calles y aceras. Miró a su alrededor, parejas y más parejas en actitudes románticas. Nada podría consolar la sensación de un corazón moribundo, que se había ido al inframundo.

Una taberna vieja, fue su rescate. La sensación de que allí podía apaciguar sus penas, con la sed de destruir su garganta. De destruir su hígado y su páncreas. De solamente reventar su alma con un par de lágrimas secas.

— Dos, por favor.

Ni importaba siquiera que fuera una taberna muggle. Allí podía morir, como la escoria que era. Como la escoria que todos ellos juntos, eran. Podía brindar por ella, a su salud. Sin embargo, temía darle mala suerte con ello.

— Gracias... Weasley. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Sin duda has actuado fenomenal esta vez. Pero ya me lo temía, nada dura tanto estando separado.

El silencio otorgaba y la prisión destrozaba. Sueños y más sueños. Pero qué... ¡Él no soñaba! Siquiera imaginaba. Solamente había creído en algo, como siempre...

Y se había destruido. Como siempre.

- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho de mí y por mí.

Dejó de beber cuando ya su razonamiento no funcionaba suficientemente. Con una sonrisa suave, dejaba el dinero en la mesa y se preguntaba dónde más iba a despilfarrarlo. De todas formas, él tenía mucho y podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. ¡Adiós hijos que cuidar y sueños que consentir!

Adiós regalos que traer y cumpleaños que recordar. Adiós aniversarios y disculpas que otorgar.

Adiós a nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Se quedó dormido, en posición fetal, en un hotel. No quería regresar a casa y recordarle que ella le pertenecía. Que era su esposa. Estaba claro para él que terminaba sobrando. Que ella era su ex esposa y no tenía sentido reclamar el puesto que ya le habían quitado. Se sentía mareado, cansado. Había bebido hasta olvidarse de su nombre. Hasta olvidarse de su rostro en su cabeza. Incluso hasta olvidarse de la calle y del número de la puerta en la que vivían.

Pero lo sabía. Traería consecuencias nefastas. Trató de moverse en la cama, pero el dolor de cabeza ya resultaba inmenso. Resultaba desesperante.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Caminar le haría bien, si lograba ponerse de pie. Y eso hizo, al cabo de unos minutos, sintiendo incontrolables arcadas. Terribles náuseas.

¿Por qué su vida se había hecho añicos, desde que había terminado preso? Un crimen que no había cometido y aún así; estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello.

Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, por una mujer.

— Weasley...maldita seas. maldita mujer— suspiró, mientras intentaba no vomitarse en el inodoro. Se sentía como un animal, como un viejo perro.

Pero estaba seguro que dentro de aquella casa, alguien tenía que sentir remordimiento.

— ¿Ginny? ¿Por qué no vienes a la cama?

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y de redondas gafas, la miraba desde la cama. Permanecía ella, mirando a través de la ventana. La nieve no tardaría en caer, el viento azotaba con tanta fuerza.

— No puedo dormir, Harry.

Harry Potter, el nuevo esposo de Ginny Weasley, no dijo nada y suspiró. Podía pretender que lo comprendía, pero estaba mintiendo categóricamente. Su mejor amiga, de hecho, se había casado con su peor enemigo. También. Pero creía que estaba muerto. Había caído tras las rejas y una vez dentro; ya no iba a salir de allí.

Y ella quería rehacer su vida. Pero por más que lo intentaba, su nombre seguía vivo en su memoria. Y en sus sentimientos.

¿Para qué negarlo? Harry no tenía mayores problemas con eso. Lo sabía. Sabía que tenía que esperarla, que tenía que entender que antes de él, ya había un hombre dentro de aquella cama.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez saldría de ella.

— Muy bien. Solo no...tardes mucho. No es bueno pasar horas sin dormir, Ginny.

¿Podría estar muerto? ¿Y si se había equivocado y aquel hombre seguía con vida? ¿Qué podría hacer para remediarlo? Una vez casada, una vez él enterado...

Nada cambiaría.

— Maldita seas, mujer de mierda— dijo, mientras caminaba por aquellas calles de quién sabía donde y por qué motivos. Solo caminar. Necesitaba desgastar sus pies, hasta que se quejaran abiertamente.

Como ella jamás lo hizo. ¿Por qué si la hacía feliz, ella se volvía en su contra? ¿Por qué la amaba incondicionalmente; aunque terminara reaccionando de la forma en que había visto?

Bueno. Si estaba preso, asumió que podía hacer una nueva vida y sin él.

Pero nunca se lo había preguntado. Quizá no se habría negado. Pero al menos se lo habría consultado. Se sentía traicionado. Quizá ese hombre ya la hacía más feliz. Quizá ese hombre le daba todo eso que él no y todo terminaba como debía ser. Si la vida terminaba quitándole algo que consideraba importante, quizá ella no era para él.

Quizá esa vida no era para él.

Y de doler, seguía doliendo. Seguiría doliendo hasta que se acostumbrara a no sentir dolor.

— Mira, solitario...— escuchó a un lado. Varios hombres de mal aspecto, lo rodearon. Parecían dispuestos a robarlo, herirlo, lo que fuera que quisieran hacer en su contra.

— Apártense.— dijo, con autoridad y uno de ellos rió.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? De casualidad puedes caminar sin caer al suelo.

— No saben de lo que soy capaz.

Los hombres sonrieron. Rieron.

— Veamos de cuánto comemos con este miserable.

Pero no lo conocían. Hábilmente, sustrajo su varita y antes de que lo tocaran, los hombres no sabían qué los había golpeado. Se había sentido como una ráfaga de viento cortante.

Lo miraron, mientras él sonreía como desquiciado. Fuera de sí. No tenía idea de nada.

Huyeron. Atemorizados.

Haría lo mismo con aquel que había acabado con su familia. Con la unidad en su familia.

— Ginny ¿te sientes bien?

— No. Harry. Me iré a dormir al cuarto de Lily. Necesito pensar.

¿Se podía quejar? No no tenía por qué quejarse. Además, había aceptado las condiciones de aquel matrimonio. Sabía que Ginny sentiría cosas, antes de amarlo completamente.

Y tenía que ser paciente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere, señor?

— Quiero un trago, el más fuerte que tenga. Cualquiera de ellos.

Más bebida. Hasta vomitarse en el inodoro. Cualquier cosa no se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese preciso momento.

Iría. Lo buscaría y mataría. ¿Qué mejor solución que vencer o morir?


End file.
